


i kissed a boy (and i liked it)

by ultsvnct



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Gay, M/M, Making Out, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsvnct/pseuds/ultsvnct
Summary: mingyu is sad, wonwoo makes it better (sort of).





	i kissed a boy (and i liked it)

mingyu's chest burned. he felt the sting in his nose and the ball developing in his chest, and he didn't know why. he felt like he was about to cry—no, not just cry, sob. he wanted to wail until the tears wouldn't come out anymore. but he didn't. he refused to cry in front of a crowd.

he swallowed another disgusting mixture of liquid that gave him a similar chest-burning sensation. it hurt, but he kept going. 

after a while, his eyelids felt a little heavier, and noise came out of him so much easier. he wasn't sad anymore; in fact, he felt like laughing. he giggled in between his poorly put together words, sometimes forgetting what he wanted to say entirely. he walked aimlessly around the party until he found himself back in the (now less crowded) kitchen. only a few people populated the space, one being a small, black haired boy. 

he was sat on the counter alone with a cup in his left hand, and a blunt in the other. mingyu must have been staring for a while, because mid-thought, he said: "you're cute."

mingyu laughed. "i guess you could say that." there was a long pause, which was mingyu trying not to laugh, and thinking of what to say next. eventually, the words came. "you're not so bad yourself." 

the boy smiled back. he took a hit of the neglected joint, then passed it to mingyu. mingyu didn't smoke a lot, but he thought it could make things even more fun, so he did the same.

just as he blew the smoke out, the other spoke again. "wanna make out?"

mingyu was taken aback, yet it didn't show on his face. he was completely heterosexual up until right then. he quickly came to the conclusion that it didn't matter, and he was now bi.

he nodded, immediately stepping closer to the smaller boy. he lazily wrapped his seemingly giant arms around the other boy's torso; the latter's hands found tangled around mingyu's neck.

he had small, soft lips that felt fantastic against mingyu's own. surprisingly, they didn't taste like liquor or weed, they tasted sweet. he couldn't quite decide what the exact taste was, but he liked it. 

mingyu licked the other boy's bottom lip, to which the other responded by opening his mouth. mingyu's tongue explored the unknown for a while until he felt legs wrap around his waste. 

their fronts rubbed together for a split second, which had mingyu practically combusting right then and there. he wanted to say a name, but he didn't even know what that was. 

he pulled away for a second. "we never dis-"

the boy took it apon himself to latch his mouth on to mingyu's neck. he let out a noise that he shouldn't have.

"we never discussed names." 

his head popped up. "who wants to know?"

"kim mingyu. i wants to know." he laughed at himself.

"i'm wonwoo. now shut it and take me upstairs."

 


End file.
